


freaky friday (but not really)

by mentally_unstable_emoji



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, I don't know why I wrote this, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Other, and the tops are bottoms, annabeth's kinda a bottom, but canon race/nationality will not change, calypso's a top, frank's a bottom, hazel's a top, jason's a bottom, leo's a top, nico's a - can you guess? - BOTTOM, percy's a top, piper's a top, rachel's a bottom, reyna's a bottom, so all positions are switche, so don't ask, such as height hair color and or skin pigment, switch fic, thalia's a bottom, the bottoms are tops, there will be some physical changes, well- won't change as long as they're not white
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentally_unstable_emoji/pseuds/mentally_unstable_emoji
Summary: The tags say it all. It's a bunch of one-shots where the usual fanon tops are bottoms and the usual fanon bottoms are now tops.I need prompts!⚠️NSFW⚠️🚫NOT FOR MINORS🚫
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Calypso/Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque/Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque/Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean/Leo Valdez, Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson/Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson/Piper McLean, Piper McLean/Leo Valdez, Piper McLean/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Piper McLean, Thalia Grace/Piper McLean
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	1. Table of Contents

Table of Contents:

1 - Valdangelo (Band AU)

2 - Valgrace (post-canon, Jason's not dead AU)

3 - 


	2. LA Devotee (Valdangelo)

I looked around the packed stadium, frowning in distaste. I'm only here for Leo Valdez, as creepy and obsessive as it sounds. Leo Valdez is the keyboardist in my favorite band - Bunker 9. He's also really cute. I looked down at my VIP pass, I was the last person in line for the meet & greet after the concert and my sister Hazel, the bitch, had left me because she claimed it was taking too long. So I'm all alone.

"Next." The security dude grunted and I hesitantly walked into the hallway, nerves bubbling in my gut. When I got to the back room Jason Grace (the bassist) was having a guitar/bass riff-off with Percy Jackson (the lead guitarist) and Thalia Grace (drummer) was bobbing her head up and down to whatever music was blasting through her fancy-ass headphones and using pencils as drumsticks as if there were an actual set in front of her and not just air. Piper McLean (lead singer) was also listening to something in her headphones as she fiddled with her mic, Rachel Elizabeth Dare (guitarist) - or RED - was drawing on her skirt with black sharpie, and Leo was quietly sitting in a corner and sketching something.

"Mm." The security dude cleared his throat and the band members all looked towards me. I gulped nervously.

"Hi." I waved a little before shoving my hand in my Hamilton sweatshirt pocket as I realized how cringe it looked.

"A fellow HamilFan." RED grinned kindly. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled lightly.

"Nico di Angelo?" Leo asked, squinting his eyes as the corner of his lips quirked upwards a bit. My eyes widened and my face flushed at the small yet so attractive gesture from the Latino.

"Um, yeah." I nodded. 

"You don't remember us?" Piper laughed.

"I- what?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Dude, we went to high school together!" She exclaimed.

"Wait, we-we did?" I stuttered slightly in surprise.

Leo laughed, a wonderful laugh that made my insides warm. "We did. You and I were in homeroom, gym, culinary, art _and_ music together. For two years in a row."

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. The man I had been crushing on since I laid eyes on him went to my high school. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jason asked.

"I didn't uh- I- sorry." I mentally kicked myself at the failed attempt to formulate a proper sentence.

"You apologize a lot." RED noted.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry." I looked down.

Percy and Thalia guffawed with laughter, practically rolling on the floor. "I like you." Thalia smiled.

That made me smile a bit. "C'mon, sit down." Percy motioned to a chair next to Leo. "Alright so, what do you want to know?"

***

After getting a bunch of photos with the band, re-checking my old yearbooks on the school site to find out - yeah, me, Leo, and Piper _did_ go to school together (me and Leo even sat next to each other in culinary!), and doing a mini-concert on the piano on my phone with Leo, the rest of the band all started to pack up and leave. I grabbed my bag and got ready to leave before I noticed Leo had returned to his corner and was drawing quietly with what looked like no intentions of leaving anytime soon.

"Hey." I sat down next to him and the man looked at me in surprise. "You're not leaving?"

"Nah. I'm just going to stay here for a minute." Leo replied.

It was silent for a minute before I spoke again. "You."

"Huh?" Leo asked.

"Earlier today, RED asked me if I had a girlfriend or wife, remember?" I elaborated. Leo nodded silently. "I said no she asked if I had my eye on anyone, I said no. I do have my eye on someone. It's you."

"M-me?" Leo's eyes widened. "Why me?"

"I'm not going to lie, I don't remember you perfectly from school but I do remember a Leo in my art class that I had a huge crush on. Unless you know any other Leos from school, I do believe that was you." I bit the inside of my cheek after I finished and Leo stared at me in shock.

" _Finally!_ " He threw his hands up exaggeratedly. "Fi! Na! Lly!"

"Finally what?" I asked, my eyes wide in confusion.

"Thank God you like me back because I felt like an idiot in high school." He laughed.

"H-huh?" I stuttered out.

"I had this giant crush on you in high school but you barely ever gave me the time of day. You used to say I was annoying and useless and it honestly only made me like you more, as weird as it is." Leo shrugged.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"Eh. It's okay." Leo waved it off.

"No, that's not okay." I shook my head. "That's mean and well - I'm mean but I'm sorry I said those things. It was probably my own fucked up way of trying to barricade the gay."

"Really, it's fine." Leo smiled.

"No. No, it's not. I'm trying to apologize, let me apologize." I laughed.

"Nope, I won't allow it! The past is the past." Leo joked, covering my mouth with his hand.

"Leo!" I laughed, muffled. Leo laughed too, removing his hand and we both fell into a fit of giggles until Leo stopped. I looked over at him confusedly only to find him already staring at me with an unidentified emotion in his eyes. "Leo?"

"Can I try something?" the Latino whispered. I nodded silently and Leo leaned forward, pressing our lips together delicately. I swear I felt sparks. 

So my first kiss happened when I was 21 in the back of a practice room with LA Devotee by Bunker 9 playing from the intercom system but it was still perfect.


	3. Subtle (Valgrace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MATURE CONTENT
> 
> also, i learned Leo is actually Hispanic because he was born and raised in the usa. so, that's why I'm not referring to him as Latinx anymore, at least representation wise, I'm trying to be a bit better than Rick

In all fairness, he was subtle about it. 

And it's not like Jason could tell anyone. Well, he supposed he could but it was like their little secret. Nobody would believe him if he told them who really gave him all those hickeys. They all thought Percy did it and neither Percy nor Jason accepted or denied the accusations. People tried to tell Nico but Nico already knew the truth and he really didn't give two flying fucks what people were saying about them as long as Percy wasn't  _ actually  _ hooking up with Jason, which, would never happen because - blegh.

"-son? Jason!" Annabeth snapped her fingers in his face. Jason jolted back to reality, looking around frantically before realizing it was just the daughter of Athena. (Not that Annabeth couldn't totally kick his ass but at least she wasn’t a monster). "Are you listening?"

"Sorry, I spaced out for a minute." Jason apologized.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, opening her mouth to say something before Piper stopped next to the blondes and laced her fingers with Annabeth's. Annabeth's face turned an impressive shade of red and she faltered for a minute, seemingly forgetting what she was going to say. Jason had never been more grateful for the Daughter of Aphrodite. Annabeth grumbled out a nevermind, turning and walking towards the training arena, though, Jason noticed, with a small smirk, that she didn't let go of Piper's hand.

"Jason!" Someone called and Jason felt shivers run up his spine at the voice. Leo jumped on the blonde's back causing Jason to stumble forward a bit. The Hispanic had gained muscle after the war. He wasn't as bulky as his siblings but he had actually more of a lean build. He had gotten taller, only five inches - putting him at 5'11'', that left him only four inches below Jason.

Jason hitched Leo up higher on his back, continuing to walk behind Piper and Annabeth (who were too busy being in love with each other to pay any attention to them). "Hey Sparky." Leo purred in his ear, his lips ghosting against the tissue. Jason swallowed thickly, feeling his face heat up.

"Yeah?" He responded, his voice the same tone.

"Spell 'me'." Jason could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

Jason narrowed his eyes hesitantly. "...M-E."

"You forgot the 'D'." 

"There's no 'D' in 'me'."

Leo leaned forward and placed his lips next to Jason's ear, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Not yet." Jason's face flushed deeply as he mentally scolded himself for even falling for a joke so common and corny. Leo, on the other hand, cackled loudly, nearly falling off Jason's back with how hard he was laughing. Piper gave them a curious look before shaking her head as if saying 'not even going there' silently.

Annabeth paused in her walk for a minute to catch up with Jason and Leo before discussing with Jason a plan they would run by Reyna. Warm fingers pulled down the back of Jason's collar down. Jason turned his head slightly to whisper to Leo. "What are you doing?"

Leo didn't answer him. Jason's breath hitched when warm lips pressed to his shoulder blade and started kissing lightly. He bit the inside of his cheek, feeling Leo sucking and biting on the skin. When the Hispanic finally pulled back he covered the area with Jason’s collar again and jumped off his back as if nothing had happened.

“Welp, this is my stop!” Leo waved, walking into cabin 9. Piper and Annabeth turned to the Roman.

“I think you should head to your cabin, too.” Piper furrowed her eyebrows. “Your face is all red.”

“Yeah.” Annabeth frowned a bit. “Jason, are you okay?”

Jason shrugged, mumbling out something about sunburn and rushing back to cabin 1. He went into the bathroom and locked the door, turning on the shower water and standing in front of the mirror. Pulling out a hand mirror, he held it at an angle where he could see his shoulder blade and his face flushed even redder when he saw the dark purple mark on his back.

He suppressed a smile, reaching back and running his fingers delicately over the bruise. He knew he probably shouldn’t be so happy that his best friend just gave him a hickey in middle of camp, but he wasn’t exactly upset either.

~

“BOO!” Leo wrapped his arms around Jason’s torso, the blonde jumping in response. Reflexively, Jason grabbed Leo’s wrist and twisted him so in less than three seconds his arms were pinned behind behind him with one hand and Jason’s other arm was holding him in a headlock, the Hispanic’s back pressed against his chest. 

Frank and Nico practically fell to the ground laughing, Hazel giving them a pointed look but barely suppressing her giggles.

“Sorry!” Jason let go of the younger teen.

Leo just laughed. “Nope. It was my bad. I forgot you were, like, injected with super soldier serum.” Something seemed to dawn on Leo as he smiled slowly. “Like Captain America.”

Jason groaned. “I thought I was Superman. And Sparky. And ‘Amazing Grace’ or whatever.”

“No, Amazing Grace is your sister.” Leo denied. “You’re Superman, Sparky, and Cap.”

“Superman and Captain America exist in two completely different universes.” Nico narrowed his eyes, slowing down so he could walk side-by-side with the son of Hephaestus.

Leo’s face twisted and he shook his head. “Not really. Stark and Wayne are billionaires without powers who like being alone and have gadgets that make them superheroes. Kent and Rodgers are goody-two-shoes who would do almost anything for the greater good of the people and have basically no weaknesses and the ones they do have are like,  _ real  _ big. Like, they can’t overcome those. Diana and Natasha are badass women who deserve more credit than they get and have to constantly deal with the constant competition of the two main heroes, even if the Marvel has less of that and more lack of communication between them in general.”

“Well, yeah, but what about Bruce Banner? Who’s his counterpart?” Nico challenged and Leo faltered a bit.

“Um…” He trailed off, glancing at Jason. Jason only shrugged helplessly, he didn’t know much about DC Comics. He only watched/read Marvel, really. “So anyway!”

Nico snorted, shaking his head and speeding up to walk with his sister and her boyfriend.

Leo walked next to Jason, pulling a face. “Yikes.” He whispered and Jason laughed.

“Yikes.” He agreed. Jason opened his mouth to speak but someone beat him to it.

“Leo!” Harley called, waving his big brother over with a panicked look. Leo held up a finger, the universal sign for ‘give me a second/minute/moment’. 

“I’ve got to go.” He wrapped his arms around Jason’s shoulders, pressing his lips to the skin under Jason’s ear before pulling back with an innocent smile and running over to Harley who was (badly) practicing what Jason thought was supposed to look like archery.

Subconsciously, Jason’s fingers ghosted over the area where Leo had kissed him.

~

Jason frowned at his bicep, flexing it and narrowing his eyes disappointedly. “I’m losing muscle.” He noted. He looked up at Leo, who was the only other person in his cabin and inspecting the walls curiously. 

Lou Ellen and a few of her siblings had taken the liberty of putting a silencing spell on the Zeus cabin after they saw Jason and Percy walk in there alone one time (it was to watch movies but neither of them had even bothered explaining at that point). Their excuse was so they wouldn’t “keep us awake with your loud-ass fucking”. It might’ve been valid reasoning but definitely for the wrong boys. Either way, Leo and Annabeth had been trying to figure out exactly how it worked every time they came by his cabin since they found out. Even showing up unannounced for lame reasons so Jason just shrugged it off and let it be. It didn’t bother him, anyway.

“Do you think I should ask the Ares cabin if I could train with them?”

Leo studied the blonde, walking over and sitting next to him on the bed. “I don’t think so.” He denied, gently grabbing Jason’s wrist and scanning his arm. “In fact, I think I like you like this. You’ve got more of a runner’s build. Like, that one player on the football team. What do they call him?”

“The running back?” Jason offered, his mouth feeling dry. Leo’s warm hand moved from his wrist to his shoulder and he nodded.

“Yeah, the running back.” Leo smiled, leaning closer. “I feel like we’re on a more even playing field now, don’t you think?”

Jason swallowed thickly. “I-I don’t know, I’m still taller than you.”

Leo grinned slyly, his lips brushing against Jason’s ear. “I don’t mind.”

Jason vaguely wondered how a conversation so simple and harmless, Leo even managed to make it flirtatious. “Y-you don’t…?”

Leo’s tongue gently licked the shell of the son of Jupiter’s ear and Jason inhaled sharply, feeling his heart beat faster. “Nope.” Before he could say anything, Leo pressed his lips to his chin, placing soft kisses down his jaw and to his neck.

“Leo-” Jason started before cutting himself off before he could let an embarrassing moan slip.

He had to remind himself there were no feelings attached. Leo was just being Leo. His usual, flirty, touchy self. He felt the Hispanic suck lightly, not enough to hurt or even leave anything but a light mark - but still enough for blood to rush south. Suddenly, Leo started sucking harder and Jason bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

“G-geez, what are you, a l-leach?” He tried to joke but Leo just smirked against his skin.

“Maybe.”

“W-what kind of answer is that?” Jason breathed out. Leo didn’t answer. Instead, he pulled back and admired his handiwork.

“I like that color on you.” He said casually, as if he were just talking about a shirt. Jason bit his lip and nodded silently as Leo gently ran his thumb over the fresh mark. Leo hummed. “You like it too?”

“Yes.” Jason nearly whimpered.  _ Whimpered. The  _ Jason Grace almost  _ whimpered _ because his friend left one hickey. It was… embarrassing, to say the least.

“You like that your best friend gave you a hickey?” Leo raised an eyebrow teasingly, trailing a finger up Jason’s arm. Jason didn’t say anything, his breathing becoming labored. “Well?”

“Yes.”

“I think you need another one? What do you think?” Leo tilted his head innocently.

“Please.” Jason responded, barely audible.

Leo heard it, though. He smirked, leaning back down and attaching his lips to the blonde’s neck, only a centimeter or two away from where the first one was. Jason actually let loose a moan this time and he felt Leo smile and suck harder. Humiliatingly desperate noises escaped Jason’s lips, only fueling the Hispanic’s enthusiasm. Leo bit down causing Jason to whine loudly as his hands flew up to tangle themselves in the chocolate brown curls.

Leo groaned when Jason tugged on his hair, pulling back and resting his forehead on his best friend’s. They both closed their eyes and panted heavily for a few minutes until their breathing evened out. Leo opened his eyes and Jason’s breath hitched as they locked with his. He was mesmerized. 

He noticed, Leo’s eyes weren’t even fully brown. They started off as an almost gold color near the pupils, not as bright as Hazel’s but still gorgeous. There were also specks of amber and orange in the iris, progressively getting scarcer the farther away they were from the pupil and greatly resembling a burning fire at night. Leo smiled a little, leaning forward and pressing their lips together softly. It wasn’t nearly as rough or rushed as a few minutes previous. In fact, it was quite innocent and sweet.

Leo pulled back and looked as if he wanted to say something before deciding against it. “I… I should go.”

“You don’t have to-” Jason started but Leo shook his head, awkwardly punching Jason’s arm.

“Nah. I’ll see you later… buddy.” Jason never wanted to hear Leo call him ‘buddy’ again. Other words that start with a ‘b’ would be just as sufficient. Babe, Baby, stuff like that. Then, he scolded himself for thinking that because Leo was just a friend. He didn’t like Jason like that, he just teased.

“Yeah, later.”

~

Jason pressed the pillow closer to his crotch, silently wishing for the everlasting arousal to go away. He knew he was in heat and he knew exactly how too.

There had been documented cases of Roman demigods who had gotten heats. It was usually the ones who went to Lupa and the Wolves much earlier in their lives, usually under age 10. Because one of the first cases of guardianship they had felt was from wolves, their cores (you know, the godly side of them. Their magical cores.) bonded with the wolves magically and emotionally. Heats were typically something wolves and werewolves went through once they matured, meaning wolf-bonded demigods went through them for a couple days every few months after they turn 18. Nobody knows why they stop getting them, but people think it has something to do with settling down with someone which, does make sense because wolves stop getting their heats once they find and bond with their mate.

No matter the explanation, it still sucked to have. The more he touched himself the more it hurt and he certainly wasn’t going to ask for help so he endured the pain. The blonde figured he only had one or two more days left and he’d sleep majority of the time, so it couldn’t be too bad. Besides, he didn’t feel any hornier around people than he did by himself so he didn’t have to worry about jumping anyone.

Someone knocked on the door. “Yeah, come in.” Jason called, grinding his teeth. No response. “Come in!” Still nothing. “Right, that stupid spell.” He grumbled to himself, writing ‘come in’ on a piece of paper and using the winds to fly it over to and under the door. The door opened and a familiar fire user hesitantly stepped in. Jason felt his boner strain against his boxers and jeans even more and his heart beat so fast it felt like it would bust out of his ribcage.

Okay, so he didn’t have to worry about jumping anyone but Leo.

“Hey, Jase.” Leo smiled a bit, sitting at the foot of the bed. Jason’s mouth felt dry. If he just leaned forward just a little bit he would be able to kiss him… “So I was just… like… ugh, are you avoiding me?”

“What? No.” Yes. “Why would I be avoiding you?” Because you’re freaking perfect and everytime I see you my heart beats faster than Usain Bolt could run and tries to break my ribcage. “You’re my best friend.” And I have a huge stinking crush on you to the point I can’t think straight. Well, I’m not straight. “I’ve just been going through papers lately.” No I haven’t. “New Rome stuff,” You dirty liar, Jason Grace. “That’s why I’m holed up in here.” No, you’re holed up in here to avoid the ultra-attractive male currently sitting on your bed!!

Leo visibly relaxed with a long exhale. “That’s good. I thought it was because of the…” Leo made vague motions to his neck. Jason knew what he was talking about.

“Nope.” He denied, giving his friend an attempt at a reassuring smile.

It seemed to work because Leo grinned brightly, the light to his eyes returning. “Okay, okay good! I was scared I messed everything up.”

Jason was physically restraining himself from attacking the Hispanic, gripping the bedsheets. “Nah, we’re cool.”

“Cool.” Leo nodded. Then, the smile slid off his face and he furrowed his eyebrows. “Hey, Sparky, you okay? You look a little tense.”

“I’m okay.” Jason bit the inside of his cheek.

“Are you sure? Because I’m here to help if you need it.” Leo put his hand on Jason’s.

Warmth spread from the palm of Leo’s hand to the back of Jason’s. He stared at their hands, the bronze-caramel of Leo’s hand a large contrast to the gold tan of Jason’s hand. “You don’t know what you’re offering.”

Leo shook his head with a small frown. “What are you talking about? Of course I do.”

Jason let go of the bedsheets. “Fuck.” He muttered, flinging himself at Leo and pressing their lips together. Leo grunted in surprise, toppling backwards onto the bed so Jason was above him in a push-up position. Quickly though, Leo kissed back and Jason’s brain short-circuited.

There was one, small part of him screaming; “HE’S YOUR BEST FRIEND DON’T DO THIS HE’S GOING TO HATE YOU THIS IS WRONG, JASON, THIS IS  **WRONG** !!”

Then the majority of him was screaming at that part; “ **SHUT UP!** ”

Jason pulled away for air and Leo stared up at him. “What was that for?”

“I’m horny and you’re hot.” Jason replied simply.

Leo shrugged, flipping them over so he was on top. “Good enough for me.” Their mouths connected again. The kiss was sloppy and wet, but  _ fuck  _ it was amazing. Leo’s lips moved to Jason’s neck and Jason whimpered, beyond not caring at this point.

“Leo, please.” Jason moaned, bucking his hips upwards. Something in that sentence seemed to snap Leo out of a trance-like state as he sat back up, pulling Jason up with him. “Why’d you stop?”

“This isn’t like you, Jase. What’s going on?” Leo frowned, his voice soft.

Jason scowled. “You said I was good enough for you.”

“No, no. Wait, yes! Wait… you are good enough for me. In fact, you’re more than good enough for me. I’m not good enough for you. But you’re twisting my words, I didn’t say that.” Leo denied.

“Yes you did.” Jason narrowed his eyes. Once the sensations stopped the pain returnerd and it was worse than before. “I said I was in heat and you’re hot and that was good enough for you.”

“You’re in heat?” Leo reeled back. “Jason, I-”

“ _ Please,  _ Leo.” Jason cut him off, his voice almost a whisper. “It hurts when nothing happens and it hurts when I try to touch myself but when you do, it feels better. Just, please help me.”

“You don’t mean that.” Leo shook his head. “Heat makes it hard to think clearly, you-”

Leo never got to finish his sentence as Jason reconnected their lips. The fire user froze, unsure for a minute before melting into the kiss and pushing Jason back down onto the bed. Jason’s eyes locked on Leo as he was on his knees on the bed in front of him and swiftly took his shirt off. Leo smirked at Jason, unbuttoning his toolbelt and suspenders and tossing them across the room, pulling Jason’s sweatshirt off.

Jason felt the cool air hit is bare skin after the sweatshirt was removed, the literal heat leaving him and making it easier to breathe and see clearly. He found himself grinning at his best friend as he struggled to kick his shoes and pants off, warmth blossoming in his chest. Once he sat back up, though, Leo tackled his back to the bed, roughly kissing down the blonde’s body. Jason moaned feeling warm lips and hands running all over his bare skin.

“You still sure about this?” Leo whispered, his lips ghosting over the band of Jason’s boxers.

“Yeah.” Jason nodded, breath hitching when Leo pulled down the last layer of clothing separating them.

~

Jason groggily opened his eyes, groaning when he sat up and looked around his cabin. Memories rushed back to him and he blushed heavily, remembering everything from the previous night. He looked down to see Leo had cleaned and dressed both of them, smiling to himself, he turned over.

“Hey, Leo, I-” Jason stopped mid-sentence realizing the bed next to him was empty. The spot was still warm so Leo must’ve left earlier but  _ the spot was empty _ . Panic rose in Jason. Did Leo feel forced, is that why he wasn’t there anymore? Did he feel awkward, uncomfortable? Maybe it was just a one-time thing and he was just trying to help out a friend but didn’t want anything more. Maybe they’re not even friends anymore, maybe Leo doesn’t want to be friends anymore.

Forcing himself to breathe in and out, Jason pulled out some clothes from the closet.

“Hey, Jason, do you-” Leo stopped himself, staring at the son of Jupiter with wide eyes. Jason blushed, hurriedly pulling the boxers on. Leo shook his head. “I’ll be right back. But we need to talk.” He pointed to the toothbrush in his mouth, walking back into the bathroom.

There was a sticky note on the dresser along with a glass of water. Jason chided himself for jumping to conclusions without even looking around first.

_ You were knocked out. I’m in the bathroom if you need me, you lost a lot of fluid last night so it’s probably best you drink that water. If your ass and head aren’t in absolute agony by now, we need to have a talk. I’m not the one who was screaming at the top of his lungs all night and even I feel like I can’t walk. _

_ Leo♡  _

“Was the heart too much?” Leo hummed, looking over Jason’s shoulder at the note.

Jason’s face was burning bright red at the last two sentences. “Why would you write that?”

“I’m just tryna tell the truth.” Leo laughed.

Jason sighed. “Leo- I- I don’t even know what to do with you sometimes. So, what did you want to talk about?”

“Well it was one thing but now I’ve got another question,” Leo narrowed his eyes, sitting on the bed. Jason raised an eyebrow. “How the fuck do you still have a boner after last night?”

Jason’s face flushed. “Um, it’s-it’s a heat thing.”

“Well, Hades, Jason!” Leo exclaimed. “So you just like miraculously heal because of the heat?”

“No…” Jason denied, choosing his words carefully so he could explain without being to lewd. “It’s a stamina thing.” It didn’t work.

“I don’t get it, but okay.” Leo shrugged. Then, his face shifted. “Um… about last night?”

Jason sighed dejectedly. “You only wanna be friends?”

“What? No!” Leo sounded shocked. “Why would I- I wanted to ask if you were okay wanting to go on a date with me. I’d wanted to ask you all month but it was never the right time then this week you holed yourself up in here and I just figured you were avoiding me.”

“Huh?” Jason’s jaw dropped. “I mean, yeah, I’d love to! But, like, why… me?”

Leo laughed incredously. “Why you? Why  _ me _ ? I was fully prepared for you to say no, I had my  _ telenovelas  _ and I even had the Stolls snag me a quart of Häagen-Dazs from a nearby store.”

“Why would I reject you?” Jason asked.

Leo shrugged. “I dunno. I was kind of getting mixed signals. It’s like, when I flirted you told me to stop. Then when I gave you a hickey you were into it. Then I flirted and you weren’t. Then we hooked up and you were practically crying how much you love me. I thought you were just in it for the sex.”

Jason was… hurt, to say the least. “No.” He denied, his voice a whisper. “No, it wasn’t for the sex. It was because you’ve been there. Every time. It’s always been you. When I got hurt,  _ you  _ were the one to take me to the infirmary. When I broke up with Piper,  _ you _ were the one who brought me cheesy romcoms and cake and just let me cry with you until I got over it. When I was having a break down because I felt like I couldn’t be the leader everyone expected me to be, you stayed with me  _ all night  _ to make sure I was okay and to let me know I was already a great leader. You… I’ve always loved you. I just could never say it.”

Leo got up and hugged his lover. “I’ve always loved you too.”

Jason smiled. “Um.. does this mean we’re- like, are we…?”   


“Boyfriends?” Jason nodded. “If you want to be.”

“I do.” He confirmed.

“I do, too.” Leo grinned, pressing their lips together. He pulled back with an impish grin, smacking Jason’s ass causing the blonde to yelp. “Off topic but you, Jason Grace, are one kinky man.”

“Leo!” Jason blushed.

"You are!" Leo laughed. "I swear, finally being able to touch you- last night was one of the best nights of my life."

Jason bit back a smile. "Yeah, me too. I mean, my throat is pretty sore, though. I can't have been that loud, right?"

Leo just smirked and gave him a look. "You were pretty loud. Like, full-on sobbing, loud."

Jason hid his face in his hands. " _What_?"

"Have to say, Jase, I never pegged you for a crier." Leo teased.

" _Not. Funny_." 

"Ehhh, it's pretty funny to me." Leo shrugged. "But also, like, _really_ nice. I mean, you had to have came - what? - ten, twelve times before you passed out. It got to the point where you were crying and cumming every time I thrusted. Gods, I loved it."

Jason bit his lip. He was embarrassed but his dick seemed to like the description Leo was giving him. From beneath his finger, Jason saw the Hispanic eye him with a smirk. Leo smiled, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Wanna go again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to post the actual smut in the next chapter, if you guys wanna read it


End file.
